Surreal: a Collection of Drabbles
by Random Jelly Beans
Summary: Very short drabbles written with prompts given by an online random word generator. VaughnxChelsea. T for no apparent reason.
1. Surreal

**Surreal**

She laid back on the sweet-smelling grass, her head resting on his chest, his hat tossed to the side. The summer night was warm and the stars were bright. She shut her eyes and sighed contentedly. She could hear his heart beating; she smirked slightly at its mildly-erratic rhythm. If someone had told her last spring that she would end up with this stubborn, curt, antisocial cowboy—why, she would have laughed at them. It was funny how fate worked sometimes.


	2. Amethyst

**Amethyst**

She felt the heat rise into her cheeks under his cool gaze. The moonlight illuminated the forest, getting caught in the branches of the trees, leaving streaks of silver on the damp floor. She wanted more than anything to look up at him—to meet his gaze—but something was stopping her; she couldn't name what it was. She suddenly wished that she hadn't made that remark about amethyst being her favorite gemstone.


	3. Obstinacy

**Obstinacy**

"No." He said, scowling.

"Aw, why not, Vaughn?" She whined, her pink lower lip set in a pout. He frowned at her, mentally smacking himself for realizing how adorable she looked just then.

"Because," he stated simply, bringing his hat down to cover his eyes. Chelsea scowled.

"C'mon! Lemme try your hat on—just once, _please_?"

"No."

Huffing, Chelsea turned and started back towards her ranch, leaving a smirking cowboy behind her.


	4. Cuddle

**Cuddle**

She smiled down at the young sheep, stroking its white fluff. She marveled at how clean and soft it felt. She drew the lamb into a warm embrace, her face showing her love and delight at this new member of her ranch. She laughed as the little animal let out a content baa and licked her nose. From the doorway of the barn, a cowboy felt envy.


	5. Rejection

**Rejection**

"Oh, uh… I'm really sorry Chelsea, but I can't say that I feel the same…" the blonde wannabe farmer said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. That was all Chelsea needed to hear before she ran out of the hotel, feeling humiliated and absolutely crushed. She didn't think she'd ever smile again. She was surprised, then, when she found herself laughing after her cowboy friend offered to beat up whatever jerk had made her cry.


	6. Dilemma

**Dilemma**

The farmer stomped onto her farm and furiously sat down against her stable. She hated that stupid cowboy—she hated everything about him. She hated his cold stare. She hated his quiet mocking. She hated the way he would brush her off whenever she tried to talk to him. She hated his condescending attitude when she asked him for animal advice. She hated his stupid hat. She hated the way he'd try so hard not to smirk at her whenever she tripped. She hated how pretty his eyes were. She hated his stupid gallantry. She hated the way that he could make her feel so many emotions at once—embarrassment, anger, admiration…

She widened her eyes at her horrible realization: she _loved_ that stupid cowboy, and she didn't know what the hell she was supposed to do about it.


	7. Wait

**Wait**

She flew down the road from her farm, moving as fast as her thing legs could carry her. She didn't care that the wind was blowing hard, she didn't care that the clouds threatened to pour rain, she didn't care that it was so dark out that she could barely make out the ground a few feet ahead of her. She didn't care that her vision was suddenly obscured by warm, salty tears; she didn't even care when her bandana blew off with a sudden gust of cold night air. All she cared about, as her feet hit the sand, and then the wooden dock, was letting him know just how much she'd miss him—but she needed to catch him, first.


	8. Ramble

**Ramble**

"Um… Anyways, what do you think of the stars tonight? Aren't they pretty? I sure think they are. They're almost as pretty as the moon… the moon has such a pretty silvery color. Silver is my second favorite color, did you know? It's so mysterious and shiny… Heh, I probably sound like an idiot, don't I? But my favorite color has got to be purple—a cool kind of purple, though, not like anything neon or something. Not the kind of purple on Sabrina's dress. That's too girly. I mean, like, amethyst-purple, kind of like your eyes—"

"What was that?"

"Uh, I-I mean—no! I didn't say tha—"

"Shut up," he smirked, pushing his lips against hers.


	9. Pass

**Pass**

He'd thought it would just pass, but that was months ago. He didn't expect for it to get this bad. When he first realized that he was falling for that annoyingly sweet farm girl, he was sure that it would never go this far. He'd avoided her at first, hoping to clear his head a bit and come to his senses. This only made them both depressed and, for her, very confused. So he'd started hanging out with her again, attempting to simply ignore those butterflies in his gut that would flutter all around whenever she smiled up at him. That hadn't worked long. She was driving him crazy and she had no idea. He'd ended up coming to terms with his not-so-temporary feelings just about a week ago, and now here he was, walking in the forest with her as the sun was going down. Before that walk had ended, a confession was made—and it wasn't made by him.


	10. Taunt

**Taunt**

"Ha! I got your hat!" Chelsea grinned, holding the black Stetson proudly in the air after snatching it off the unsuspecting cowboy's head.

"Wha--?" Vaughn looked up from his spot on the grass, blinking rapidly. She'd just disturbed his nap, the brat. He growled out, "Give that back right now, Chelsea."

"Why? Your hair is so pretty in the sun!" She said, giggling insanely.

Vaughn felt his face heat up involuntarily. "…Shut up."

Chelsea smirked. "Aw, is wittle Vaughny blushing?"

"No. Now give it back."

Her smirk widened. "Or what?"

"Or I'll get a job on some other island." He frowned, glaring daggers at the farmer. She grimaced. That was low.

"…Without your hat? Psshyeah, right." She waved him off. He felt his left eye twitch.

"Just give it to me. Now."

"Make me!" Chelsea taunted, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner. Vughn almost smirked.

"Don't mind if I do."

He quickly pressed his lips against hers, causing her eyes to widen to the size of saucers and her muscles to go lax in surprise. He easily took his hat back from her loosened grip and pulled away, setting it on his head and waling back towards the beach.


	11. Catastrophe

**Catastrophe**

"Vaughn, I—I love you."

She turned and ran as quickly as she could as soon as those stupid words could tumble off her tongue. She didn't know why, but she just had to say them. What it was that possessed her to actually tell him that, she did not know—all she knew was that she'd said it, and he was going to hate her. She _knew_ that she'd just ruined a friendship that'd taken years to build, but she'd had to do it. She raced across the moonlit bridge and into the black forest, her vision obscured by hot, angry tears. This was a catastrophe. She suddenly felt a large hand grab her arm and jerk her to a clumsy stop. She blinked, her heart working overtime. There, standing in front of her, was her favorite cowboy, panting to catch his breath.

She was fascinated by the small smile on his face.


End file.
